Do You Really Love Me?
by Alix R.S
Summary: When the boys of Black Butler transfer to Cross Academy, they expect it to be a fresh start. But when a forgotten face comes back to haunt Ciel, and the Moon Dorm president gives Grell an offer he can't refuse, will the four boys ever be the same? This is a sequel to Why Don't You Love Me?. This is my first crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! IM BAAAAACK! I'm really excited for this story, it is my first crossover, so I apologize for any misinformation. You do have to read 'Why Don't You Love Me?' first for it to make sense. For everyone who already did, I hope I did this sequel well!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Ciel P.O.V **

I got off the bus and adjusted my eye patch. The August heat and humidity was almost unbearable. The blonde I was with seemed totally oblivious to the scorching sun.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" he asked, running to catch up to me.

"Tell me again why we transferred to come to some unknown school, out on the borderline of nowhere, in the middle of August?"

"It's because you wanted to change schools, and William and I agreed that the farthest school within reason would be the best choice." He nodded matter-of-factly. _Great. My well being is being put in the hands of my overprotective boyfriend and his friend that has a stick up his ass._

"Speaking of Will, why are those two here anyways?" I said, nodding towards the raven and red headed men slowly following us.

"I wasn't just going to leave my friends!"

I sighed. Alois turned my face upwards to look at him. "It's going to be okay. I'm right here if you need me, Sebastian doesn't know where we are, so he can't get to you. I wouldn't let him if he could. This is a new start for all of us, and we're going to be just fine. Okay?"

I blushed slightly and nodded before swatting his hand away and continuing to walk on.

**~Kaname P.O.V **

"I don't see why they're going to be a part of the Night Class! They're nothing like us at all!" I ranted, throwing a pillow at the man I was talking to.

"They are, a little. They may not be vampires, but I hear that they're highly attractive, and they need protection from Day Class." The man shrugged.

I sat up on my bed. "If you only had to be attractive to be apart of the Night Class, you would've already been enrolled." I smirked, watching the other blush and fidget under my gaze.

"Well, they're already on their way, and someone went to greet them. I'm sure you can handle mere humans." The other man smiled as he headed for the door.

"Hey."

"What?"

"You know I love you, right?"

The other man started to fidget again, making me laugh internally. "Y-yes I know." Zero whispered before leaving.

"Get dressed, Kuran!" He yelled from downstairs, making me groan and lay back down in bed.

**~Alois P.O.V**

_'Why did the bus drop us so far from the entrance?' _I thought. We had to have been walking for at least an hour. Finally the metal gate came into view.

When the four of us reached the gate, there's already a tall man waiting for us. He's dressed in the a white fancy looking uniform, and he looks to be about 18 or 19. Quite attractive as well. He reminds me of myself, except he has a darker blonde for his hair color and his eyes are a deep green, not blue. As we walked up to him, he pushed the giant gate open with one hand. He obviously wasn't having a problem moving it, despite it's size. Weird. He smiled at us as we walked past him and into the school.

"Welcome to Cross Academy!"

* * *

**Well, there you guys go! I'm really proud of my first chapter, it turned out way better than I expected it to. :)**

**ANYWAYS, did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**Or a PM. Just throwing that out there.**

**I don't know how long this is going to be, and this is my first crossover, so please be nice!**

**To the people that already read the 1st story, Welcome Back! Did you miss me?! I missed you!**

**To the people who are just stumbling across this, Hello and Welcome! Thank you for reading, and I hope to have your support for this story in the future!**

**Until next time, Cielois and/or Grelliam and/or ZeroxKaname (idk what this ones called) Shippers!**

**~Alix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this crossover, and I hope I do both series justice!**

**ANYWAYS, Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Grell P.O.V**

I helped William walk towards the school. His recent altercation with Sebastian left him with a sprained ankle and wrist, as well as a concussion and a sore shoulder.

"You really didn't have to fight him." I said, walking the man through the gate and into the main building.

"I didn't want him to hurt you anymore." He said, smiling at me. I returned the grin as we continued walking.

When we got to what seemed to be the Principals office, the blonde man that had greeted us led us inside.

The man that stood in front of me was undeniably one of the most attractive men I had ever seen.

He was tall and fair. He had shoulder length chocolate hair, and his eyes looked like they were dipped in a cherry chocolate mixture, whatever that is. I tried turning away from him, hiding slightly behind Will, but I could still feel his intense gaze on me. The man screamed trouble, but maybe that's why I liked him so much.

**~Ciel P.O.V**

"Welcome to Cross Academy." The standing man said. He couldn't be much older than I. He started talking about the school, while the supposed principal just sat there and nodded.

The room itself made me uncomfortable. It wasn't the rather bland décor, but the feeling I was being watched. I looked around the room to see Alois watching me from the corner of his eye. I sighed as he slightly blushed and looked away. The eerie feeling didn't cease, so I shook off what I could.

"And you will be in the Night Class, along with myself and the man that has escorted you. You shall meet the others tomorrow night, when your first classes start. We do advise you to stay in the dorms during the Day Classes, you will see enough of them as you head to class everyday."

"Why aren't we in the Day Class? Isn't there some requirements for the Night Class?" Alois asked.

I saw the man's eyebrow twitch. Either he didn't like the fact we were in his class, or he didn't like Alois. With the people the blonde brought with him, I wouldn't blame him for either one.

"The school's population is mostly made up of girls. We protect the students that are 'physically distracting' to the students, and I had gotten word before your arrival that you all fit in that category. I'm happy to say, you lived up to my expectations." The man smirked, staring at someone in particular. I slightly turned to see him looking at the redhead, who was clearly uncomfortable. Grell's supposed boyfriend seemed oblivious. _Oh, dear. This isn't going to be good._

* * *

**Ooooooo!** ***Sassy snaps* **

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! Leave a review!**

**This is short. I know. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. *Cries in corner***

**ANYWAYS, Until next time, all you shippers, you!**

**~Alix**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I couldn't really find a view of the inside of the Moon Dorms, so I just winged it. **

**I'm sorry this took so long, I really wanted to add details about the surroundings and yeah...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Ciel P.O.V**

The same guy, Ichijo, walked the blonde and I to the Moon Dorms. Apparently, it was the place where all of my classmates lived as well. _Great. If I don't like them, I'm stuck with them._ I thought. It felt a pair of eyes on me as I walked outside. Alois apparently saw me glancing around slightly, because he put his arm around me and leaned into my ear. "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine."

"He's not here, and he doesn't know that you're here." he whispered, reading my mind. "We're going to be just fine, okay?"

I smiled and shrugged the arm off me.

**~Grell P.O.V**

The dangerous man from the office escorted me to my room. It was highly awkward, just the 2 of us. He constantly glancing over at me, me just fidgeting in the silence. "W-where did you send Will off to?" I asked.

"Your friend? He'll be staying in the infirmary until he's healed." He smiled. Nothing else was said the rest of the way there.

My new home was very exaggerated looking on the outside, trying desperately to keep the depressing architecture in style. The inside was extremely gorgeous. Black and purple granite covered the floor. An ebony table sat in the middle of the large foyer with purple roses neatly coming out of the black vase. There were 4 separated bedrooms tucked under the right side of the grand staircase. The sight was absolutely beautiful.

As the man let me take the site in, he walked over to one of the oak doors. "Here we are." He said. "You know, I never got your name." He smiled one of his ridiculously charming smiles. I wondered briefly what it would be like to kiss him.

"Grell. The name's Grell Sutcliff." I said.

"Ah, Grell. That just screams _excitement_." He dragged out the last word in a different tone than the rest of the sentence. It sounded like he had a deeper meaning to the word. The way he smirked down at me confirmed my suspicions. His cherry chocolate eyes were so bright they seemed to be laughing. Leaning against the door frame as I opened it, he said, "If you need anything, I'm just up the stairs and to the left. So if you're ever feeling lonely..."

I swiftly turned around to face him. "I don't need your help, thank you."

"Oh, someone's got a bit of an attitude." he raised his hands in defeat before laughing. He slightly cocked his head to the side, as if he was analyzing me, before smiling. "I like that." He turned and walked upstairs. I sighed and lay back on the bed.

_This is definitely not good. _I said, listening to my rapid heart beat.

**~Will P.O.V**

I lay in a very stiff position in a very stiff bed. Moving my legs around, I noticed that the bed was covered in plastic. I didn't want to find out what for. I tried sleeping, but the nurses attending to me were too loud, and for the wrong reasons.

"Oh, my! Look at these toned arms!" One said, unwrapping the bandage on my bicep.

"He's so handsome! Look at that sleeping face!" The other squealed. I slowly opened my eyes, and the two blushed before returning to work in silence.

I took advantage of the quiet to notice my surroundings. The big light slightly above me looked like it could blind me if it was at its full potential. Thank goodness it wasn't. Nothing in the small room had color, even the curtain surrounding my bed and separating me from others was a bland eggshell. Grell would've hated the room. _Where is Grell, anyways?_

The nurses had gone back to commenting on me and even trying to flirt, when a man appeared from the other side of the curtain, almost out of nowhere.

His silver hair was to his neck and barely passed his lavender eyes. His pale face showed great displeasure as he glared at the nurses. They must have been used to that look, because they left without saying another word.

"My apologies, Mr...?"

"Spears."

"Ah. Well, I am sorry you had to put up with them, they should've been in class. Those are just some of the many girls that will flock to you and your friends as you head to your classes on the evening of tomorrow." He said as he took the seat next to the bed.

"It's quite alright. I didn't get your name."

"Zero. Zero Kiryu."

"Well, Zero, do you if there is there a reason I am in here and not my dorm?"

"President's orders. You are to reside here until you are back on your feet."

"That is very kind, but I have a nurse of my own that's probably worried about me..." The door opened as I was speaking.

"Kiryu! You in here?"

"Yes, Kuran. Over here."

The man that had welcomed us emerged from the other side of the shade.

"Hello, Mr. Spears. I apologize for the nurses behavior, it is completely unacceptable at Cross Academy. My name is Kaname Kuran, and I am the Moon Dorm's president." He slightly bowed before turning to the seated man.

"Where were you?" Zero asked.

"I was escorting our lovely new redhead." the man smirked, making my eyebrow twitch. _Lovely new redhead?_

The silver haired man seemed quite surprised by the man's statement as well. "Lovely, you say?"

"Well, yes. Is there a problem?" the brunette tested, smirking some more.

"N-no, Kuran." Zero mumbled before turning his attention to his hands.

Kaname seemed underwhelmed and excited by the reaction at the same time, but I was too busy mulling over his earlier statement. _Lovely? What does that mean, lovely? What did they do that could've been so **lovely**?_

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open again. A small blunette appeared in the room.

"Ciel? What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check up on you. Alois came 3 times and you were asleep, so he sent me." he said, glancing around the room slightly. He continued his glancing until it got to the point where he looked paranoid. It looked like something was flying around his head and he couldn't see it.

"Ciel, are you okay?"

"If you're fine, I'll go report to the others." He said, trying to be serious, despite the slightly worried look on his face. He turned abruptly and left the room.

Zero rose to his feet soon after the blunette had gone. "I'll be taking my leave. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Spears" after receiving a nod from me, he turned, passing the brunette. Said man caught Zero by the arm.

"We'll talk later." was all Kaname said. The man's response was a scoff and a very hard tug out of Kaname's grasp. Zero slammed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." The other man smiled. He was highly annoyed by the silver haired man's actions. I saw his eyebrow twitch as he excused himself.

_Well. This is going to be interesting._

* * *

**Got some drama going on!**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Leave a review! **

**What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know!**

**Until next time, All you shippers, you!**

**~Alix **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, this week has been really busy and hectic. But I have the WHOLE WEEK OFF next week! Yay!**

**ANYWAYS, Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Zero P.O.V**

"Zero!" I heard behind me as I slightly stomped away from the infirmary. I'm walking so fast that Kaname had to run to catch up to me. "Zero! What was that back there?"

"_What was that_?" I asked. I stopped and turned towards the brunette.

"Yeah. You were rude in front of our new student." He said, smiling one of those stupid perfect smiles.

"I can tell you're enjoying _one _of our new students."

Kaname just threw his head back and laughed. "You can't be jealous of my little red, can you?"

"I'm not jealous!" The way he can make me flustered so easily is probably the worst thing about him.

"Good. I don't see why you would be." He smiled again before heading towards the dorms.

_I don't see why you would be? What's that supposed to mean? _My chest tightened uncomfortably as he walked away.

**~Ciel P.O.V **

I speed walked back to the Moon Dorms. I needed to lock myself in my room. It felt like eyes were _everywhere. _I'm fully aware of the people watching me and whispering, but it was more than that. It felt _over_ me, like a blanket I wanted to desperately shake. There couldn't be something watching _over _me, right?

Right?

**XxxxxxxxxX**

I finally got to my room. I slammed the door and locked it, throwing myself onto the lower bunk. I pressed the pillow to my face and squeezed my eyes shut. _Whatever you are...just go away. _

"Ciel?" I removed the pillow from my face to see a very concerned blonde leaning over the wooden rail of his top bunk bed. "Are you okay?"

"Alois-" I squeezed my eyes shut again. There was a thud next to my side where he had jumped down from his bed. He crawled over to me, rolling me over so I faced him and put an arm around my waste. He placed his chin on my head.

"You okay?"

"Ngh."

"Ciel."

"I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look fine." He titled my buried face towards him. "You can tell me, can't you?"

I want to tell him everything. I really do. But what good will that do? He might not believe me and think I'm weird. I could lose his support and then I'd really be lost. Or he'll probably go with the most dramatic conclusion and tell himself that he 'failed as a boyfriend' and couldn't protect me from _him._ The truth is I don't know if something (or someone) is really following me, or if its a mix of all the crazy events happening so fast around me that I became paranoid. I want to make sure I know what is bothering me before I tell Alois and make him worried. So all I can do is sigh and place my forehead on his chest.

"I'm fine.."

I felt the blonde's chest rise and fall heavily. "If you say so." He sighed.

The two of us eventually fell asleep in the same position. One last thought drifted into my mind as I slipped into my sleep.

_Are we really going to be okay?_

* * *

**Done.**

**That took me A LOT longer that expected. My writing style has slightly changed. I'm trying to add more details about the setting and deepen how the characters feeling so you can maybe relate to the characters? I don't know. But I liked that little paragraph where Ciel was speaking his insane mind. **

**ANYWAYS, Did you like it? Hate it? Was it worth the wait? Do you like my newer writing style or should I stay the same? Let me know your opinions! Leave a review!**

**I have all next week off, so I might be updating sooner! With all the details and stuff, you never know, so fingers crossed!**

**Until next time, all you shippers, you!**

**~Alix**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Just a little key: **_If the words look like this, that means people are passing notes, __and this is the normal wording for thoughts. _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Ciel P.O.V **

Before I realized it, a day had passed since we moved in and we were already getting ready for our first day-well, our first night- of school. Our uniforms were delivered to our room, and were instantly loathed by Alois.

"White?! We're in the _Night Class_, and we have to wear _white._ That makes no sense." Alois rolled his eyes.

"Alois, just put it on." I said, slipping my black dress shirt on.

"And it's so fancy looking! I mean, I know were at a private school and all, but it's basically like wearing a suit to class every single day!" The blonde whined.

I reached around the boy to get his tie. The room we're in wasn't made for two people, but Alois had insisted that we share a room. There was only space for the bunk beds, a desk sitting parallel to them, and a door leading to the bathroom in the far corner. The expensive black carpet was mainly covered by the beds, and the window that was on the opposite side of the room let the moonlight in, casting the red and black themed dorm in a eerie glow, despite the lit candles in every corner.

I took the blonde's blood red tie and looped it over his head. Despite his many complains with our required outfits, he had already put on his dress shirt and white vest. I positioned the tie for him as he smiled slightly.

"Thank you." he whispered, moving some of the fairly long fringe out of my face.

"I only did it because I know you don't know how to do them yourself." I said, returning to dressing myself, fully aware of the heat creeping up my neck.

"I love you." He smiled as he placed his lips on my cheek, making my face light up in a pink and read blend.

"Just get dressed." I smiled back at him, pushing him over to where his uniform lay on my bed.

**~Zero P.O.V **

"I'M GIVING YOU THREE SECONDS TO BACK UP!" I shouted over the squealing Day Class. They instantly went quiet. Yuki's approach of negotiating with them was getting us nowhere. I enjoyed the peace and quiet before I heard the gates behind me opening.

"Here we go." I mumbled. The Night Class, led by Kaname and the new students, walked gracefully over to us, making the crowd erupt in yells and questions.

"That's the boy from the infirmary!"

"Does that one have blue hair?!"

"The blonde one is sooooo hot!"

"I like the one with the red hair!"

"Excuse us!" I shouted, guiding the class through the crowd. "Let us through!"

Eventually, Yuki and I got the Night Class to their class building, and the Day Class to their dorms.

"Thank you for helping, Yuki." Kaname said, caressing her face to make her blush. I briefly thought about him doing that to me.

Briefly.

He smiled slyly at me, and I glared and walked away. He told me he treated Yuki like that because he felt like a brother to her, but it still makes me wonder.

Why does he have to fluster me so much?

**~Grell P.O.V **

Despite the building's very fancy design, the classroom looked like a normal highschool's. Rows of black oak desks with white and black tops with shiny finishes. The chalkboard-and the teacher- was very ancient looking. I took a seat by the window looking out into the woods, unaware who had taken the seat behind me. It wasn't until 10 minutes into the lesson that a piece if paper landed on my desk.

_Hey Red. Enjoying your stay? ;)_

I slightly turned to the window to see Kaname smirking at my reflection. I turned back and scribbled onto the paper.

_The name's Grell. And you never told me your name...?_

_Ah, yes. Grell, the name screaming excitement. ;) My name is Kaname Kuran. _

_Well, Mr. Kuran, I would love to talk, but I'm trying to pay attention to the lesson. _

_Well, how about I treat you to dinner and you can pay attention to me? ;)_

_Dinner? Is he seriously trying to ask me out right in the middle of History?_ I thought. It didn't help that Will was sitting right in front of me.

_Don't we eat dinner here, with everybody else?_

_Why don't we sneak away?_

_You can't be serious. _

_Oh, but I am. ;)_

_It's the first day of school! _

_For you..._

_I don't know Kaname..._

_I'm not asking you out or anything! I just want to get to know you better. You look like a nice guy. But if you don't want too..._

'You look like a nice guy.' It took my everything not to laugh out in the middle of class.

_I'm not falling for it. I'm the King of Guilt Trips. ;)_

_Okay, Okay, you win! But seriously think about dinner? We could even skip dinner in the hall and eat after classes are over. _

_Ugh. Fine. I'll think about it. Now leave me alone!_

I threw the note back at him and stuck my tongue out at his reflection. I turned back to the front to see Will turn around and smile at me. A knot of guilt lodged itself in my stomach as I smiled back.

_What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

**BOOM. This was really long. Enjoy it.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Want to guess what's going to happen next? Leave a review!**

**I'm planning on making a Vampire Knight one-shot, but I need a prompt! I'm out of ideas! If you have one, don't be shy! Send me a PM! (The pairing is going toIs it going to be KanameXGrell? Or KanameXGrellXWill? LEAVE A REVIEW AND I JUST MIGHT FINISH THIS! be YagariXReader)**

**Is it going to be KanameXGrell? Or KanameXGrellXWill? LEAVE A REVIEW AND I JUST MIGHT FINISH THIS!**

**ANYWAYS, Until next time, all you shippers, you!**

**~Alix**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! So, this is the part of the story that gets ****_juicy. _So prepare yourselves.**

**And Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Ciel P.O.V **

There was a nagging feeling in the top of my head. Like someone was staring at me from the _ceiling._ It grew deeper and deeper until I felt it all around me. I glanced around the room multiple times, but everyone was staring at the board. The only thing off is that Grell seemed to be taking notes...

"Mr. Phantomhive, are you alright?" The teacher called, making everyone, including Alois, turn to me. I stumbled to my feet.

"I-I just need some fresh air, if that's quite alright. I apologize for disturbing the class." I nodded before excusing myself.

I ran as soon as the classroom door shut. And I kept running. It felt like someone was literally watching _over _me, like if I were to look up I would come face to face with it.

So I kept my eyes straight ahead.

I saw something golden glint in the woods before running into the dorms. I locked myself in my room and collapsed to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I screamed at the ceiling, grabbing fistfuls of my hair in frustration.

I lay on the ground, rolling and crying and kicking and screaming. I felt the walls of insanity slowly closing in on me, and every passing day, the sensation gets more intense, and I go a little more insane. I wanted for it to consume me already, just let me get some much needed sleep, but the eyes kept me awake.

It's pretty hard to go to sleep when someone's watching you.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tilted my head towards the source of the sensation, hoping that the last part of my sanity would slip away, when I felt something against my neck. And it wasn't just a breeze.

It was a _hand. _

_And I'm the only one in the room._

Whoever it was had put their fingertips on the base of my neck and moved upward, like beckoning me to rise with them to the roof and accept my madness. I heard the lock on the door turning and instinctively flew towards my bed, cowering in the corner where the bed frame met the wall. I sat there shaking with one thought in mind.

_He's back. _

_He's back. _

_HE'S BACK. _

The door opened quickly and I shut my eyes. I felt him get on the bed with me and pull my face towards his.

"Ciel! Are you alright?" I opened my eyes to see a very confused and concerned Alois. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. "What's wrong? I heard you screaming from outside." he whispered, gently stroking my hair.

"It's everywhere."

"What is, love?"

"He knows we're here." I whispered, feeling him freeze.

"He found me. He's stalking me, and I'm going crazy because I can't see him."

"Are you sure its him, Ciel? Maybe you're just being paranoid-"

"You don't believe me?" I asked, pushing myself away from him.

"I want to, I just want to be sure this is the right person before we go accusing people." he moved off the bed, straightening his jacket. "For all we know it could be-" he froze as he turned to the window.

"Alois? Alois, what is it?" He slowly raised his hand, pointing towards the window.

"C-C-Cl-Cla-"

"What are you saying?" I moved to follow his eyes. What was in front of me made the color drain from my face.

There, on the window, sat a thick golden spider web.

* * *

**Duh Duh DUH. *play dramatic music***

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review! **

**I believe there's only 5 chapters left. Prepare yourselves.**

**ANYWAYS, until next time, all you shippers, you!**

**~Alix**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! The next two chapters are going to be gooooooodddd! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Grell P.O.V**

The bell rang and it was time for dinner. Yes. You read that right.

Half way through the school night, they serve _dinner. _

I walked with the rest of the classes towards the dining hall, but a certain someone had to catch up to me.

"So, how about that dinner?"

"Kaname, I'm not sure I want to ditch on my first day of school."

"You can say you just felt sick and went to the dorms."

"That's what Eye Patch did earlier." I mumbled, rolling my eyes at the blunette.

"Grell, please. I want to spend some extra time with you, to get to know you better. Please?"

I was going to just walk away, but the way he said my name gave me the chills. "Fine."

"Really?! Well, come on then!" He said, taking my hand and snaking his way through the crowd. We eventually made it outside, and the cool air tickled my skin.

"Thanks for coming with me. I know this really good place down the street that has shrimp and steak to _die _for." He smiled.

"Okay, that sounds really good actually." I smiled back at him. "But, can we seriously walk through the main building without being seen?"

"Oh, actually no. Just hold on." He whispered, grabbing me by the waist.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" My mouth was covered by Kaname's hand as he _jumped over _the side of the _15 foot wall._ He landed on his feet and put me down.

"What was that?!" I harshly whispered, punching the brunette in the shoulder. All he did was laugh.

"How else were we going to get out?!" He laughed. "Now," He said, holding his arm out for me to take. "Shall we go."

I linked my arm with his. "We shall."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Are you nervous?" Kaname asked. He was currently sitting across from me at the restaurant. It wasn't quiet and fancy, but it wasn't loud like a bar either. It was slightly dim, and there were TVs showing different sports games, but people weren't screaming and yelling. It was balanced.

And I liked it.

"No, not really." I said, sitting on my shaking hands. I was really excited to get to know Kaname better, and even more excited to get some shrimp and steak, but now that I'm actually here, it _looked _like a date, it _sounded _like a date, and now my body is _treating it_ like a date. My hands are shaking, my pulse is racing, and I cant look him in the eyes. "This place is nice."

"I'm glad you like it." he smiled as a waitress came to take our order.

3 shrimp cocktails and a steak and a half later, both of us were stuffed.

"You weren't kidding when you said the food was to die for." I sighed.

"Right?" He said, looking at his watch. "Oh, we should get going." He stood abruptly and tossed a tip on the table.

"Wait, why?"

"To get back before they notice us. Come on." He said, heading for the door.

**~William P.O.V**

Dinner started and ended in 30 minutes, and before I knew it, we were back in class. I was daydreaming as the teacher took roll, wondering if Grell was mad at me for some reason. He seemed a bit _off_ when I looked back at his reflection earlier. Like something was bothering him. If it were me, he'd get mad if I asked him because 'Gentlemen are supposed to know when they offend a lady.' But I still wondered.

_Was he tired of me already?_

No, that cant be it. He's liked me for so long, he cant get over me that quickly, right? Maybe because he grew up with me, he only sees me as a friend? No, that's not it. Maybe it's someone here? Like the dorm room president.

_'I was escorting our **lovely new redhead'**_

That must be it. That _bastard _said something to _my _Grell that probably has him questioning our relationship or some shit. He wouldn't cheat on me though, right?

_**Right?**_

I focused back on the class when I heard Grell's name several times.

"Grell? Where's Grell Sutcliff?"

"I saw him at the earlier classes!" Someone said.

"Yeah, he was with Mr. Kuran at lunch." Someone chimed in.

"Maybe they went off campus for dinner!"

"Well, that is unacceptable!" the teacher said, putting down the papers she was reading from. "I need volunteers to go look for them."

Since it was an opportunity to leave the school and class possibly for the rest of the night, most hands went up, but I was chosen.

"Ma'am, I would like to join William on this search." Zero stepped into the classroom. Isn't he supposed to be sleeping? "Being a Cross Academy Guardian, I feel it is my duty to ensure the safety and well being of every student, even if one of them is the Moon Dorm president.

The female teacher was wooed by the man's speech, (as most females are) and the two of us set off to find Kaname and Grell.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Zero looked like he was stomping as we marched through the woods. "Are you okay, Zero?"

"He's going to have a lot of explaining to do." He mumbled, wiping something from his face.

"I hope they're okay." I thought out loud as I thought of all the bad that could've happened to them.

"Me too." the boy whispered back.

"What exactly is your relationship with Kaname?" I asked, making the other stop in his tracks. Moving closer to him, I could see he was slightly crying.

"You know, I don't know." He whispered as he walked past me. Seeing two figures up ahead, Zero turned around and moved him and I off the path and into a highly uncomfortable bush.

We watched as the duo passed us, seeming to be in no rush. Whatever they were talking about, Grell was enjoying it. Or enjoying _him. _

_This is not going to be good._

Zero pushed us out of the bush and we stumbled ungracefully onto the gravel pathway. The two instantly turned around at the noise.

"Will?!"

* * *

**DONE. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! Leave a review!**

**The next chapter will be full of anger, but that is, if I make another chapter. Leave a review and I just might think about it...**

**ANYWAYS, Until next time, all you shippers, you!**

**~Alix **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hi Hello there! Warning: This contains slight foul language...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Grell P.O.V **

Kaname and I were walking back to the school when a sudden wave of realization washed over me. _Wait,_ I thought.

_Did I just __**cheat **__on Will? _

No, no, I just went out to dinner with a _friend. But Kaname doesn't see you like that, does he? _My conscience said, making my brain and heart fill with nauseating dread. _Maybe I could kind of live with myself if I just get back without being caught..._ I thought as I heard a sort of shuffling behind me. I turned around and almost collapsed.

"Will?!"

"Grell! What are doing out here?!" Will said, storming up to me.

"William, I can explain."

He stopped and folded his bruised arms across his chest. "Well?"

"Kaname just wanted to show me his favorite restaurant around here, and-"

"So you _snuck out_?"

"Well, when you say it like that..."

"You do realize you basically _cheated_ on me, right?"

"No, I didn't!" I stomped my foot like a child would. "All he did was take me to dinner!"

"Who's _he_?"

"Kaname-"

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" He said sarcastically, waving his hands around as he circled me. "Just that guy that likes you, no big deal. I honestly don't see why I was upset, so I apologize." He said, bowing to me mockingly.

"Will, I'm sorry." I whispered. I blinked back the water brimming my eyes.

"That's just a bunch of _BS__._" he scoffed. "You're not sorry. I bet you weren't saying sorry when you were sneaking away. When you were enjoying whatever _shit_ you were enjoying."

"I-I don't know what else you want me to say."

"Just answer this final question: Did you enjoy yourself?"

By this point, I was half confused and half frustrated. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come _on_! Did you have a good time? Did you enjoy the food? Did you enjoy _him?"_

I shrugged very dramatically. "I don't know, I guess?"

"We both know you had a good time tonight. I could see it on your face when you walked by. You were _enjoying _yourself. I just hope it was worth it. I hope sneaking out, being treated to dinner, spending time with Kaname, I hope that was worth losing me." He said, walking past me. As I stood there and silently cried, I noticed one thing.

That was the first time I had ever seen Will cry.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**~Zero P.O.V **

After seeing Kaname and Grell together, I pushed Will and I out of the bush to confront the two. Seeing the brunette's dumbfounded expression had me at a loss for words, so I just stomped past him. He had to speed walk to keep up.

"So they sent the Guardian to get us? Didn't know I was in that much trouble." He said.

I said nothing.

"Sorry if they had to wake you up. We were heading back soon, I swear."

I kept marching.

"Hey, what's up with you?"

"What's up with me?!" I finally lost my temper, turning around to face him. "What's up with me is that you're nothing but a cheating _bastard._"

"Oh, really? And who exactly did I cheat on?"

I scoffed. "You can _not_ be serious."

"Oh, actually I am serious. I'm seriously baffled that I confess to you _years _ago and ask you out _multiple _times just to be rejected time after _motherfucking __time._ It's when I finally try to move on that you have _the nerve _to come looking for me like I'm a little kid."

"So you don't realize why I'm mad right now?"

"Honestly, you don't have the right to be. You _can't _be mad at me for trying to move on after chasing you."

"So every time you told me you loved me, you were lying."

"I was giving you another chance! I gave you years of chances, trying to make you see that you _might _just like me back. But you were always so damn stubborn. It's not my fault you see the light when I'm with someone else."

"You think I can just be in a relationship like that, being the Headmaster's son?! Do you know what people would think?"

"Why do you care what people think?!" Kaname said, throwing his arms in the air. "They don't do it often! You weren't put on this world to live for someone else's opinions, you were put on this world to live for _you._ And the sooner you realize that the better." He shruuged, turning to leave.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't think like you, Kaname." I yelled after him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

* * *

**Woah. So much stuff hit the fan, just *imitates explosion noises***

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**The next chapter has _way _more fighting in it. You have been warned.**

**I hate to say it, but the end is upon us, my friends. *Cries dramatically***

**I HAVE A NEW POLL UP! I'm contemplating a OT3 challenge, but who should I write about? Go let me know!**

**ANYWAYS, Until next time, all you shippers, you!**

**~Alix **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! This is the big fight chapter between ships. Questions will be asked, relationships will be tested, and curse words will be spewed.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

**~Ciel P.O.V**

I had been in that dorm room for the past 2 days. Ever since the incident with the spider web, Alois had people standing guard at my door, forbidding me wandering into places such as the _dining hall _or my _classes._

Those things were unimportant anyways, right?

I was fed up with Alois trying to control me, telling me where I could and couldn't go or what I could and couldn't do. I love him, but I'm not his little pet.

And it was time he realized that.

**~Alois P.O.V**

I walked to my dorm room and relieved the guards of their duties. Entering the room, I saw Ciel sitting with perfect posture on his bed, one leg neatly crossed over the other, with his arms crossed as well. It was blatant that he was mad at me, but such a sophisticated pouting position took my everything not to laugh out loud. Instead, I went and sat next to him. "Something on your mind, dear?"

"You know, there is one thing." he said, rising to his feet, turning around so he was facing me. "I'd appreciate it if I had a little more freedom."

The corners of my mouth turned upward as I replied, "I'm going to need you to elaborate."

"You always have to order me around. Like the past two days. I was ordered, _by you_, that I couldn't leave my _own dorm room _to go to school. All because of some spider web?"

"_Some spider web?" _I echoed, standing to face him. "I was doing what I thought was best in protecting _you. You _were the one that was all freaked out and paranoid about _him _finding you."

"I am _not_ paranoid. He _is_ here, and if he was on the roof, he can get me from anywhere!"

"He's a normal high school senior! You could've accidently eaten something he gave you, but he wasn't on the roof, and he cant break the lock without tools. You just wanted a reason to fuss."

"I don't need to create a reason, being your boyfriend gives me plenty of reasons! You were always a complete control freak!"

Listening to Ciel's insult reminded me painfully of when he yelled at me before. I squeezed my eyes shut and gently sat back down.

_Stop doing this to me. Please._

"I did it for you." I whispered.

"What, control me? Yeah, you did that pretty well!" Ciel scoffed.

_Stop it._

"I have had _no _time to myself since we started dating."

_Stop. _

"I'm almost to the point where I-I cant take it anymore." He whispered, unconsciously running his hand through his hair.

**_STOP._ **

"Fine. Let me ask you one thing."

"And that is?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Do I really- What's that supposed to mean? Of course I do!"

"You what?"

"Y-you know."

"The thing is, how can I be so sure when you wont even say it? Every time I say it, you either push me away or change the subject. If you loved me like you say you do, you would accept my need to control things that I feel are leaving me. I'm sorry if I was suffocating you, but I just wanted to protect you and make you happy."

"That's why you moved us to a school in the middle of no where, where you thought he wouldn't find us. And all of this with out my consent. Yeah, I'm real fucking happy." He left, slamming the door behind him. I threw myself backwards onto the bed.

Why is it that every time I get what I want, it slips away from me?

**~Grell P.O.V**

I walked up to William's dorm room door. He was recently moved out of the infirmary, despite his frequent headaches and slight limp. I knocked on the oak softly.

"William?"

No answer. I knocked again.

"Will? Come on, I know you're in there. Please, open up. I just want to talk."

"I'm afraid there's nothing to talk about." He replied through the door.

"I want to fix us. Please. I'll do anything."

No answer. I put my back against the door frame, sliding down until I was squatting against the wood.

"All I could think about last night was you." The door swings open from behind me, and I go sprawling to the ground. My hair falls like a pool of blood around me. William kneels down so we're only inches apart.

"What did I do to you?" he whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"What did I do to you to make you do that? Are you mad at me? Is it because we're not in the same dorm?" He stood and started pacing the room as I rose to my feet. "Was it because I moved you out here?"

"No, it's not." I closed the door behind me as I entered the tiny room.

"Well, can you please explain because that has had me up all night trying to think of a possible explanation to the why behind it." He said, wiping his eyes before sitting on his bed.

"Kaname wouldn't stop pestering me, and it was during class, so I just said yes. I wasn't planning on betraying you, I swear. And to be honest, it wasn't worth it. A lifetime with Kaname wouldn't be worth giving up a minute with you. I was wrong and I'm sorry." Without another word, I left the room. That's when I heard the scream.

_Why do I feel this wont end well?_

**~Zero P.O.V**

"Kaname! Kaname, open up, dammit!" I banged on his bedroom door. It was pulled away from my fist to reveal the brunette still in his PJs.

_"What the **actual fuck** __is wrong with you?" _

"Nice to see you too." I said, pushing my way into his room. "I cant accept what you told me yesterday." I declared matter-of-factly.

"Well, you better, because it's true. You haven't returned my feelings, so I am moving on." He stretched before sitting in his bed.

"Who said I don't return your feelings?"

"Um, _you? _Do you remember how many times you said 'Not going to happen' or 'Give up?' then I finally do what you say and get this shit. I cant ever catch a break!" He dramatically threw himself back onto the bed. "Now, unless you want the bitchy me when I'm tired, I suggest you leave."

"Fuck you!" I said, throwing one of his pillows at him before leaving.

"I wish you would!" He called after me.

_I don't need that bastard anyways._

**~Ciel P.O.V **

I was marching down the hallway, just wanting to cool off with some desserts or something, when something Alois said echoed in my head.

_You could've accidently eaten something he gave you. _That made me wonder. _Could I have eaten something? No, everything I've eaten has come from the dining hall. _I thought as I entered the hall. The man that was usually working was there behind the counters of food. He was tall and fair, with shoulder length silver hair. When I thought about it, he seemed awful familiar...

"Hey, do I-" my sentence was cut short by a cloth covering my mouth. I struggled towards the man, hoping he would help me, but the man just smiled. His purple eyes were full of hatred when he whispered,

"You must be cleansed."

**Then everything goes black.**

* * *

**BOOM. **

**Did you Like it? Hate it? Love it? DO YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE?! You know what to do, leave a review!**

**I have a NEW POLL! What OT3 should I write about? Go vote!**

**Know somebody that needs something beta read? Check out my beta profile!**

**If I don't get enough reviews, I wont update, so leave me some sweet nothings, okay?**

**ANYWAYS, Until next time, all you shippers, you!**

**~Alix**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! PREPARE YOURSELVES. **

**And don't forget to enjoy. That too.**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

I heard a scream. I swear I heard a scream. It wasn't like the one's in movies. It sounded _so _much worse. It bothered me. A lot.

_Because it was Ciel's. _

I jumped up hearing the scream again, and bolted to the door. I ran up and down the hallway, screaming his name, waiting for any reply from him, but I just heard a heavy door close somewhere in the distance.

_Guess I've got to get the team back together. _

**~Ciel P.O.V **

_I was being dragged somewhere. I didn't like it. I wanted to flail and spasm and give whoever the fuck was carrying me a hell of a time doing so, but I had been knocked out. _

_God damn that cloth._

_I was 99.9% sure Sebastian was behind all this. And the kitchen man had to be involved, that would explain how I ate something that drove me insane. Either that or he was a pretty heartless bastard to watch one of the students get knocked out and dragged away. _

_Whatever was on that cloth, they hadn't put much. I was slowly coming to, and I started to scream. _

_And when I say I screamed, I mean I **SCREAMED**. _

_A blood curling wail left my lips, and I'm pretty sure I heard glass shattering. I screamed again, hoping anyone would here and come help. _

_But no one came. _

_Instead, they covered my mouth with the cloth again and I blacked out. _

**XxxxxxxxxX**

I awoke to be in a very disgusting looking cellar thing. There was a brand on a metal table on the far right, a very dirty mattress next to me, and someone chained to a wall. Their hands were dangling above them, handcuffed together over their head. Their ankles were bound to the walls, and a crude cloth covered their lower half. They mystery man had shaggy black hair that hung in front of his face. _That cant be, is that...?_

"Claude?" The man stirred, and flipped his hair to the side, to expose a very tired looking and very drained Claude Faustus.

"Who's there?" He moaned, his voice dry from lack of water.

"It's Ciel. How long have you been here?" I tried reaching out to him, only to discover that I was bound to the wall as well.

"What year is it?"

"2014, Claude." I didn't like where this was going...

"Oh, about 4 years now." My jaw dropped. I remember him being in 8th grade when Alois and I were in 6th, but after he told me he had a thing for Alois the next year, he kind of...disappeared. Everyone had thought he had moved, but obviously not.

"Where are we?" I said, looking around.

"I don't know, they always move me. They're going to start moving you too."

We couldn't still be at the Academy, could we? _If not, that would slim my chances of being found. I'm not going to stay here for 4 years, right? No, because everyone thought Claude moved, and people know I'm missing. _

**_Right?_ **

_I'm sure I'm just worrying. Alois will come get me, I'm sure... _I tried to negotiate with myself, but pieces from our last conversation kept popping up.

_'I'd appreciate it if I had a little more freedom.'_

_'You were always a complete control freak!'_

_'I'm almost to the point where I-I cant take it anymore.' _

_'Yeah, I'm real fucking happy.'_

_Who would come after me afte__r I said all that to them?_ I thought, tears stinging my eyes. _I'm so pathetic, but I need you to save me one last time. _

_Alois. Please. _

"Who did this to you?" I asked, seeing the other man shake his head in frustration.

"Shh! He's coming! He doesn't like it when you speak!" He whispered as footsteps made their way to our door.

It slowly opened to reveal a tall figure.

_Oh, dear God._

**~Zero P.O.V **

I'm pacing the foyer in the Moon Dorms, unsure if I should go talk to Kaname again. I don't know what got into me, I just- whenever he's around I get so flustered and weird. One part of me wants to push him away, to get this feeling out of me, and the other part wants him to explain just what it is I'm feeling, and if he feels it too. But then I heard a scream.

And realized now's not the time for my relationship problems.

I saw Kaname bust through his door upstairs, and we exchanged glances before the scream was heard again. He bolted down the stairs as I bolted towards a very panicked blonde.

"Alois! Are you alright?"

"It's Ciel. It's him screaming. I need to find him." He explained, running his fingers through his hair mindlessly. Grell and Will were in the hallway as well, and they walked over to us.

"You guys heard that, too, right?" Will asked, receiving a nod from me.

"Alley?" Grell asked, kneeling down to the blonde. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that was _my _Ciel screaming and we're standing here doing nothing! Now who knows all the rooms in this building?" I raised my hand.

"I know every one, but they've had construction done out back for Mr. Landers, who works the dining hall."

"You mean Ash? That creepy guy that used to be best friends with Sebast-" Grell said, glancing at the blonde then back at me.

"Show us that room." Alois ordered me. **"Now." **

* * *

**Ooh, I just love a man that takes charge. *Fans self dramatically***

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? CANT WAIT TO READ THE FINALE? Be a dear and show me some love!**

**And go vote on my poll.**

**ANYWAYS, until the finale arrives, all you shippers, you!**

**~Alix**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Hi Hello there! ARE YOU READY FOR THE END OF A 2 MONTH LONG SAGA?!**

**ARE YOU SURE?**

**ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE SURE?**

**LET'S GO.**

* * *

**~Ciel P.O.V **

What stood before me was undeniably the ugliest thing I had ever seen. It was Sebastian, but so much more different. His nails were sharp and black, he had an _awful _odor on him, and his jet black hair was to his stomach, and in need of a wash.

"So, we meet again, Phantomhive." he smirked.

"But the spider web-"

"Was Ash's idea." Sebastian said, pointing to the man from the cafeteria.

"Why cant you just leave me alone?!" I screamed.

"Because Alois doesn't deserve you. I do." he said, coming closer to me and stroking my face. I clenched my teeth as he traced my jawline with a long fingernail, applying just enough pressure to make a single drop of blood fall from my face.

"You used me, so what makes you think I want to be with you?!"

"That's not what you were saying last month. 'Oh I wish Alois would just get off my back. All I really need is you, Sebastian.' What happened to that Ciel?! The puppy dog eyed one that always came crawling back to me?!"

"I was never like that. I was just under your trance. Temporarily. Guess you could say I've seen the light." I smirked. _Oh, Alois, please get here. Please._

"Well, we cant have that, can we?" He asked, turning to Ash. _Bastard. _"Guess we have to pull you back into darkness with us." He unchained me, and threw me onto the dirty mattress.

"Remember when you said Alois was lying about his past? Well, take a good long whiff." He said, pressing my face into the mattress. "This is where Ash and I violated, raped, and beat him until he came, cried, and bled. You think he was telling the truth now?" Sebastian laughed. "And the best part," He grabbed my hair and pulled me back up. "I'm going to do the same to you until you cant move without _excruciating_ pain."

And with that, the door was kicked in.

**~Alois P.O.V**

Grell kicked the door in like he usually did in intense situations. _No matter what happens, that will never get old._ I thought as we let the impact from the door hitting the other wall die down. My blood ran cold as my eyes adjusted. _Not this place._

"Ah," Sebastian said, rising from his spot on top of Ciel. He outstretched his arms to his horrid surroundings. "Welcome home."

This cellar brought back so many memories, ones that I would rather have forgotten. The dirty mattress, the brand, the chains, _him. _I wanted to throw up.

I gagged at my surroundings, feeling dizzy. It was the scene in front of me that refocused my attention. Sebastian was hovering over a crying Ciel, who was now half dressed. His dirty hands were feeling the blunettes legs, making their way up his thigh until he got to his-

"NO!" I screamed, kicking Sebastian in the head. I grabbed Ciel's arm and yanked him towards the furthest corner in the room. He stumbled to his feet, and I realized he was to stunned to do much, so I threw my over coat on him and put him in my lap. No, I wasn't a well trained bodyguard, but I dared anyone to come near me when I was in my Protect Ciel mode.

I focused on the scene in front of me to see Will hand his glasses to Grell. "You stay back with Alois."

"Will-"

"Grell. Please." He begged, and with a quick nod, Grell came to sit with Ciel and I.

"Up for round 2, Spears? This time, I wont let you off so easily." Sebastian laughed, lunging at the man. William was quick to dodge it, but ran into Ash in the process. The man was just about to swing when Zero caught Ash in a headlock, throwing him to the side of the wall.

I quickly covered Ciel's eyes.

Will grabbed Sebastian by his freakishly long hair and threw him against a wall. Sebastian rose quickly and sent Will flying with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. Rising to his feet, he marched over to the amused man and swung at him twice, at the bridge of his nose and is jawline, hearing a loud crack each time. I saw him smirk before doing a very graceful-and unnecessary- flip away from the man, kicking Sebastian in the chin in the process. The unhygienic man was a bleeding mess by then, but still he fought on, swiping at Will with his nails. He scratched the man on his face and his shoulder. Will responded by returning the roundhouse kick to Sebastian, clearly breaking the man's jaw. He kicked the man so hard in the gut that Sebastian sprawled against the floor and came to a stop at the wall.

"You know, I wanted to have a fair fight, but you and your cocky ass attitude pisses me off so _fucking much." _he hissed, pulling something from his pocket. He swung it outwards to reveal a blade.

"Oh, god. Will please be careful." I heard Grell mutter. I grabbed his hand while rocking Ciel, hoping the same thing.

Will was pretty good at dodging, I'll give him that much. He had Sebastian practically chasing him around the room, swinging the knife at anyone who got in the way. Sebastian lunged towards us, and I was afraid for a split second, until Will stepped in front of him.

And only three things could be heard in that room.

The sound of the knife piercing skin, a scream in pain and a scream for the person in pain.

And Sebastian was loving every minute of it. Will was bleeding into his hand, and he still wore a maniac expression. He twisted the knife further into the man, and Will grunted before lifting his shaking hands and placing them on Sebastian's head.

"I hope you rot in hell." Will whispered through clenched teeth, before swinging his head back and colliding it with Sebastian's, making a very disturbing crunch fill the air. Both men crumpled to the ground, one dead, and one waiting patiently at death's doorstep.

"WILL!" Grell shrieked, running over to the man. He cupped Will's face with his hands. "You never listen to me. I said don't get hurt, and what do you do? Go and get hurt." Grell cried, tears flowing down his face. Will slowly reached up to wipe his tears away.

"It's going to be alright, darling."

"No, its not! I cant live without you, Will, and you know that. I-I just cant." The red head whispered. "You didn't have to step in front of him like that, why did you do that?"

"I-I didn't want him hurting you anymore. And now he cant." Will smiled, causing the other to smile as well, shaking his head.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." Grell whispered. "I'm so sorry, for everything. Being distant, sneaking out with Kaname, everything. I'm so, so sorry." Will put a pale finger to his lips to shush the man.

"It's alright. I forgave you long ago, love." He smiled, feeling himself slipping away.

"No, no! Don't do this to me, please!" Grell said, slightly slapping the man so he would stay awake. "You're going to be alright, okay? We're going to go back to school on Monday and you're going to yell at me to get my homework done and to stop being rude to the teachers, okay?" Grell whispered, tears still falling down his face.

"Yes, I suppose that would be nice." Will smiled. "Grell, be a dear and kiss me, one last time." He said as he felt himself sinking deeper. So Grell did as he was told, pressing their lips together in the most tender way possible, before the last of Will slipped away.

**_~Time Passes...~_**

**~Grell P.O.V**

Will's funeral was black to say the least. Everyone had come in a black and white suit, and that was the first time since my emotional breakdown that I had worn the depressing color. I told Will when I stopped dyeing my hair that black was not my color, but he had insisted on it.

I stood at the base of the podium with a rose tightly in my hand. Alois walked up behind me. "I could give the speech if you'd like."

"No, no. I have to do this." I said, smiling sadly at him before he hugged me, rubbing my back.

"You can do this." I nodded at him as he went back to his position around the coffin. Taking a deep breath, I slowly climbed the stairs to the podium.

"Hello everyone." I spoke into the microphone. It was only the five of us: Ciel, Alois, Kaname, Zero, and I, but they gave all their attention to me.

"We gather here today to celebrate the life of William T. Spears. He was too young to die, in my opinion, but he was young, wise, and beautiful. For that, he will always be loved." I was shaking by the end, and Alois had to help me down. I slowly walked up to Will's coffin. It had been custom made, jet black (of course) with a slight shine, and a W on it written in cursive. On the letter sat the glasses he was known for. The whole thing would've been very beautiful if it wasn't my love in the box. I shakily laid a single rose on it before returning to the others. We watched as it was slowly lowered into the ground.

"I know you never liked, flowers, darling, but you had to be buried with _some _red." I smiled. I swear I heard his voice behind me.

_"Thank you, love. Now, don't forget to finish your homework!" _

No matter how hard I cried at the ceremony, no amount of tears could break my smile that afternoon.

**_~One Month Later~_**

**~Zero P.O.V**

After seeing our new students off, I barged into the Moon Dorms, heading straight for Kaname's room.

"So, I see you don't know how to knock." He said, putting down the shirt he was about to put on. I gulped.

"Kaname, can we just...talk?" He smirked, walking closer to me.

"About what?" He said, snaking his hands around my waist and pulling me close. I sighed in defeat, placing my head on his bare chest.

"I don't know how I feel about you, I just know when you're around, I get all bothered and nervous, and when you smile, my stomach feels light. And I don't like seeing you with other people." Kaname just laughed.

"I love you too. So that means, if I ask you out...?" He asked, bringing me to face him.

"I would say I would love to." I smiled as he leaned in and kissed me.

**~Alois P.O.V **

The three of us ended up leaving Cross Academy, for obvious reasons. Grell and Ciel were staying with me in my slightly abandoned house, but the redhead had left earlier for some errands. So Ciel and I sat in awkward silence in the living room. We haven't talked since the fight.

"Alois, I'm so, so-" Ciel started.

"Yeah, yeah, just save it and get over here." I smiled as he walked over and sat next to me. "He's gone now, alright?" I said, kissing the top of his forehead.

"I've been thinking about it, and I realized that I really do love you." Ciel whispered.

"I'm going to have to ask you to elaborate." I said, smiling as he blushed.

"Well, I tried thinking of a life without you, and it was dark and cold. Whenever you're around me, I feel light and warm, and my stomach gets weird. I realized that I could live without you, I just didn't want to."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that." I smiled, bringing his face to mine as we kissed. We broke apart for air, and were about to keep going when my door flew off its hinges.

"I thought we agreed." Grell said, dropping the groceries as a devious smile spread across his face. "No showing of affection under this roof, or you will be severely punished! Now you have 3 seconds."

So, Ciel and I spent the afternoon hand in hand, running and hiding from our crazy mom. After a while in the same hiding place, Ciel went out to confront Grell.

"Ciel! What are you-" He shushed me.

"Grell," he said, getting the redhead's attention from the other side of the room.

"I love Alois, but he said you're like his mom to him, so that makes you my mom as well!" He kissed the redhead on the nose and hugged him lightly around the neck, smiling.

_Yup, _I thought, watching Grell's face heat up and Ciel laugh. _I could get used to this._

* * *

**END. **

**DID YOU LIKE IT HATE IT OR LOVE IT?! Leave me a review!**

**I would just like to give a BIG thank you to everyone that supported this story, it really means a lot!**

**I hope to see you soon! **

**DONT FORGET MY POLL!**

**Until next time, all you shippers, you!**

**~Alix **


End file.
